


before you go(is there something you need to know?)

by alexaswritesup



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bisexual Chloé Bourgeois, Chloe deserves better, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, GaaAAYY, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Redemption, but she won't admit it, chlonette as protective but soft parents, i will die with this ship, their daughter ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaswritesup/pseuds/alexaswritesup
Summary: Gabriel Agreste looked at the young girl critically, his eyes scanning for anything that didn't meet his standards. The girl remained unfazed however, standing like a model. She had blonde hair, blue eyes-yet one seemed to be darker in color-, a fair complexion, pinkish lips and a fit physique."Natalie," Gabriel said after a while of scanning the girl. Said woman perked up, ready for his orders, "Have our designers know we have a new model and please call the Magazine for some last minute changes," she nodded and went about to do her work.The blonde smiled, "Thank you for considering me, Mr. Agreste," he gave her a blank stare."Think of it as a thank you gift for saving me moments ago," he replied in his cold voice. The girl only smiled wider and bid her good-byes, a tall man waiting for her at the gates.Gatbriel shook his head like he was in some stupor."Is everything alright, Sir?" Natalie asked.He looked at the retreating figures until he couldn't see them anymore."She looks familiar."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	before you go(is there something you need to know?)

Chapter One

Everything just hurts.

Her limbs were aching from some sort of pain she can't pinpoint. She couldn't move. She was starting to panic. What the fuck was going on?

_______________________________________

Marinette was never an early bird. Granted, being a superhero while trying to work her way as a famous fashion designer sometimes took a toll on her but she wasn't complaining. Well, most times.

"Girl, what were you doing last night?" Alya asked as her best friend practically dived into her seat as the bell rang. Their classmates went to their respective seats as their Maths teacher came in.  
"Well, good to see you before the bell, Miss Dupain-Cheng," he said in a teasing tone. Marinette blushed and stuttered an incoherent reply. Good day so far.

The group was in their table during lunch, talking about their plans this upcoming weekend. They had agreed to go to this new arcade just a few blocks from school.  
Adrian excused himself as his phone rang and the group continued their chattering. Suddenly, Adrian turned stiff and his face was drained of color. A look of horror replaced the usually happy blonde.  
"My father's at the hospital."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to this fandom but I'll try my best to give you guys a decent fic^_^


End file.
